Gabriel Herrera
"Gabriel" redirects here. For the husband of Daisy Thompson, see Gabriel Thompson. Gabriel "Gabe" Herrera is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Profiler of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 36 years of age, Gabriel has brown eyes, black hair with gray streaks on the sides near his head, and a five o'clock shadow. He wears a ming green sweater over a white collared shirt. Given his profession as a profiler, Gabriel has a degree in criminology. He had also lived in Italy for a stint after university. Others easily confide in him due to his genuinely kind and caring nature. He has an interest in history as well as different languages and cultures. Events of Criminal Case The Bloom of Doom After arresting Valereea Valz's killer, Gabriel expressed his concerns about Meera Kat's psychopathic behavior. He asked the player to accompany him to Gallereea di Valereea to see what Meera's next project would be. At the art gallery, they found a film roll which Cathy noticed was full of images of people trapped under rubble from the earthquake. When Gabriel and the player confronted Meera, she exhibited no signs of remorse and claimed that the photos were for the sake of art. She then left to obtain her promotional materials from the art store. Gabriel and the player then rushed to intercept her package, where they learned that Meera's next show would be sponsored by Megu Hashira. When they warned Megu about Meera, Megu defended her and said that Meera would go far with the right financial backing. Analyses As the Profiler of the Grimsborough Police Department, Gabriel has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Unlocked Laptop (09:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Victims' Portraits (15:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Victim's Diary (09:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Offensive Art (09:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Strange Note (12:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Killer's Notes (12:00:00) *Zoe's Notes (09:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Zoe Kusama (09:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Notepad (12:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Cooper's Notes (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Photo of the Victim (03:00:00) *Rupert's List (09:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Angry Message (03:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Banner Message (03:00:00) *Open Notebook (12:00:00) *Yoga Manual (09:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Threat (03:00:00) Trivia *Gabriel is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots GHerreraConspiracyQ.png|Gabriel, as he appeared in The Bloom of Doom Case #10 of The Conspiracy). Gabriel-Case241-1.png|Happy Gabriel-Case241-4.png|Grinning Gabriel-Case235-1.png|Fantasizing Gabriel-Case232-1.png|Unsure Gabriel-Case241-8.png|Confused Gabriel-Case235-2.png|Thinking 1 Gabriel-Case241-5.png|Thinking 2 Gabriel-Case235-3.png|Thinking 3 Gabriel-Case232-3.png|Indicating 1 Gabriel-Case250-2.png|Indicating 2 Gabriel-Case241-3.png|Serious Gabriel-Case241-6.png|Stumped Gabriel-Case233-1.png|Sweating Gabriel-Case232-2.png|Embarrassed 1 Gabriel-Case233-2.png|Embarrassed 2 Gabriel-Case241-7.png|Embarrassed 3 Gabriel-Case241-2.png|Sad Gabriel-Case233-3.png|Hopeless Gabriel-Case250-1.png|Holding his binoculars JAGR.png|Gabriel with Jasper, Amir, and Ramirez. GabrielLab1.png|Gabriel's lab render. GabrielLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Gabriel fills in a report for the player. Promotional images GabrielHerreraConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects